


【狮心组】金风玉露一相逢-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【狮心组】金风玉露一相逢-lattice

【狮心组】金风玉露一相逢-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【狮心组】金风玉露一相逢](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeab6869)

**[个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac) **

**狮心组无差cp向**

大家好久不见！（并没很久）

是同居狮心床头打架床尾和的故事，有友情向的凛月出场

番外：[【零凛+狮心】又岂在朝朝暮暮](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef24335b)

是与柑柑聊天聊出来的产物，爱她

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------  


**金风玉露一相逢**   


by lattice 

1.

朔间凛月懒懒地倚上椅背，指尖轻轻软软下落，陷在猫的脊背上。

灰底的胖猫安谧地蜷着，压在腿上沙袋般沉甸甸。调整姿势而未果，亦不愿打搅猫的好眠，只得僵直后背，腰酸腿麻。

“呼啊……小濑和王一个比一个纤瘦，你们的Little John可真是越来越有分量了呢？”

月永レオ无暇回应，笔尖轻敲桌面，一声两声三声，候着名为灵感的小行星，待其大驾光临，以猫咪的鼾声为指引，音符时缓时急。猫醒来了，餍足地眯起眼，扭动着肥硕的身躯，圆滚滚的脑袋往手心里钻，粉红的软舌绕着钢琴师的指尖转。果然是天生会讨人欢心的小家伙呀，不，该说是大家伙？

平心而论，他是喜欢这处居所的。装潢简约合他心意，区位又好，有小濑，有王さま，自然还有猫。

再平常不过的午后，钢琴家应约来取曲谱。猫不顾自己的伟岸身躯，径直跃上桌面，杯中的水荡起涟漪，玻璃杯几近倾覆，被眼疾手快端起。作曲家搁下笔，安抚着暂被冷落的胖猫，搂入怀中啵唧一口。

“Little John很喜欢王さま呀？”

“它更喜欢濑名啦，也更黏着他。啊啊真火大，明明当初是我先发现的，也不知道他们什么时候这么亲近的。”

“小濑天生招小动物喜欢？当初学院那些猫都很亲近他呢。”

“或许吧，我想让他传授经验，结果每次他都说：‘原来れおくん相比我更喜欢猫吗！’于是不了了之了。”

朔间凛月一口水喷出。他暂且揣测不出高岭之花濑名泉吃起醋来是何等模样，顺了顺气，强忍笑意：“小濑占有欲很旺盛啊。”

“是啊，接吻的时候——啊啊啊打住！抱歉啊凛月，濑名只允许我讲到这里！”

也罢，他并不怎样感兴趣。相较这个，高中时的他从未想过有朝一日能吃上月永レオ烧的菜，要知道那可是随性的王さま，能使厨房灼灼燃烧的天才，循着灵感飞行的路径控制作料分量——味道不错，能看出承自濑名泉的衣钵，自诩为美食家的吸血鬼暂且心服口服。

——你吃得开心，也至少体谅一下我的苦劳啊？笨蛋れおくん第五次切到手后终于大彻大悟，掌握菜刀技法，三天学会把握好作料用量，一个月后做出一道简单的菜，浪费诸多食材，一段时间内只能吃他的失败品……濑名泉的抱怨从不间断，仿佛那是他亲手带大的熊孩子；朔间凛月揣测着斯巴达式教学，顿感后背发凉，由衷慨叹这辈子落在小濑手里的王さま真是不容易呀。你以为我想吗？我出差在外，他要么外卖要么泡面，缪斯来了几日滴水不进也有过。能让他在妹妹面前露一手，可谓一举两得。正所谓打是亲骂是爱，当然前者不存在的，点滴入微的关怀掺进尖利的言辞，也需承认别有一番韵味在。

——是，是，辛苦啦，人妻或是人夫小濑。朔间凛月便也托着腮，喝一口酒，眯起眼接下对方的碎碎念。くまくん又懂什么，不当家不知柴米油盐贵，不成家哪知人生多艰。妥协状不交是过不了日子的——濑名泉曾想过为胖猫减肥，试图拖家带口晨跑。自然迎来标准结局：Little John径直在他脚上一窝，一个步子也不愿迈开。月永レオ亦消极不合作，徘徊在梦境边缘，直倚在他肩上睡得香甜，口水惬意地淌。

“胖胖的，懒懒的，Little John的确是这样呢。王さま的犯懒大抵是小濑限定，独一份。”

此言不虚，他就曾目睹二人笨蛋父母般努力想将猫哄骗上跑步机。月永レオ蹲在地板拍着手，试图以鼓点牵起猫的注意；濑名泉俯身一路喂着鱼干指引向前，走两步，走两步，马上，快了，胜利就在前方，只差临门一脚——！

察觉到什么般，猫驻足。

不记得了吗？有一位名为朔间凛月的老爷爷八百年前曾曰过：别指望如此拙劣的技法能哄骗一只猫，且是一步路都不想迈的五岁孩童智商的懒猫，一个个都不听我的，怪谁呀。行吧，那请您来指点江山，尊敬的朔间先生，您认为该怎样办？濑名泉取来纸巾擦汗，猫凑上前嗅鱼干。

“……直接抱上去呀？”

猫爸爸猫妈妈面面相觑。是噢，作曲家一拍大腿，怎么就没能想到呢！策略家果然不负虚名，最喜欢你了，凛月！另一位则费力地将猫捞起，三人便目睹胖猫悠闲自在地随跑带后退，而后一团滚下来。

彼时半梦半醒的朔间凛月披着条薄毯，卧在他们家的沙发上。小濑与王さま被一只猫耍得团团转，已是日常风景，遑论初遇或今日。记忆溯流，同那只慵懒胖猫的初见，亦在他同时遇到二人的那年。某一日午后，橙发沾满草屑树叶，束发的皮筋不知所踪，便一并披散在肩。校服外套用来裹住那只在雨中不住哀叫瑟瑟发抖的灰底花猫——

毛色近于濑名泉，瞳色类于月永レオ。命运之类的妄言他不懂，也不尽信，便眺望撑伞的濑名泉湿透的半边肩，白短T透出些许肉色，脱下的外套正妥帖地披在月永レオ身上。抱怨着嘟囔着乃至是责骂对方的笨蛋行径，亦伸手去安抚雨中受惊的胖猫。几团色块汇作点，朝向避雨的教学楼，深一脚浅一脚，踏着水洼越过沟壑，两条蓝领带于风中飘啊飘，撑着那顶像是不知哪个普通科女孩子硬塞过来的小花伞，只堪堪遮住四分之三个月永レオ与四分之一个濑名泉，亦不允许一滴雨水侵犯在他口中的笨蛋身上。

彼时环境远不及现今的优渥，猫便勤快许多，甚能随着濑名泉的歌声起舞。时过境迁，二十五岁的朔间凛月笑着想象后者拖着两只猫一路抱怨着转身回家的景象，对方放下水杯，开始不情愿地向他请教该拿这一大一小两只猫怎样办才好，不时念着れおくん与笨蛋两个词汇，语调却是完全的上扬。笑意自眼尾绽开了，是奇异的混搭，却满载自得的炫耀。

于是这次换作他惆怅了。暂不论濑名泉是随机选个人当知心哥哥倒苦水或是特地找他秀一脸恩爱，知道了，了不起，俗话说得好，别看有些人外表光鲜亮丽，背地里连只猫都没有。未待惆怅的钢琴家一人我饮酒醉，偏偏对方终于想起什么般颇殷切地回身：对了くまくん，前几天碰到你哥，跟我仔细交代了给你相亲的事宜——

……

行吧。

Double kill。

该说某位知名模特每每沉浸在恋爱中便不知审时度势为何物，一夜蜕身为居委会老阿姨。他懒得接话，对方仍滔滔不绝，说是在事务所里给他物色了几个不错的人选，放心吧，外表上等门当户对，都是好孩子，我的眼光错不了，你最近看起来很闲，哪天安排个好地点见见面呗？金风玉露一相逢便胜却人间无数，万一看对眼了呢？要知道这年头，我和れおくん这样的感情挑着灯笼也难找喽。暂不吐槽对方误用诗句，朔间凛月着实承认：他二人毕业后交往，三年后同居，迎来第七个年头仍你侬我侬，即便他一个外人在场仍不避嫌，搂搂抱抱卿卿我我。三年之痛七年之痒皆是浮云，不得不说令人安心，但也未免太过特例。

“怎么？二十五岁的人了，就不想早点脱离你哥独立？”

“……”

“随你愿不愿意。已经安排下了，可没有让くまくん拒绝的选项哦？就凭我每次百忙中得空来陪你个酒鬼，也该好好感激我的恩情啊？……好了，别让我太难办了？我也是无奈。见见而已，合不合适由你决定，并没有逼你现在就结婚？‘零也会舍不得吧！’れおくん也这样认为哦。”

权当他默认，对方回过头去继续喝那杯水，似是想起恋人相关，眉头愈发舒展。濑名泉生得好看，是于旁人眼中不掺杂多余感情的好看。他望向那张面庞，想象着夕阳照拂下晕上光辉的景象，领会每每那时月永レオ的心境，朗姆酒的甜香摇曳盘旋，只一刹那便成瘾。

2．

濑名泉放下行李箱，抱着臂，挑着眉，和蔼地笑着，目睹胖猫笨拙地打开柜门，拖出一袋开了封口用夹子夹上的猫粮，灵巧地踩开夹子，没曾想力度掌控出了岔子，哗啦啦散了一地，回头望见灰发主人，目光闪躲，怯怯地咪呜一声。

远道而归的濑名泉，笑容依旧和蔼。

“Little John又偷吃了吗！好挫败啊，我的谆谆教诲根本不起效！”

“会起效才有鬼了。”

他立在穿衣镜前打理头发，吹到半干方便定型，若不照料会如繁衍期的藻球。每每艳羡恋人一头柔顺直发，不常打理却极少分叉，同居后被他倍加呵护，愈发顺滑，引得他时而不住地抚触。或许正因此月永レオ剪发的频率下降，束成发髻松松垮垮垂在脑后，艺术家的气质徒添几分。先他一步洗好的恋人扑上双人床来回翻滚，翻搅着不知从何而生的橙子清香。洗发水护发素沐浴露更甚滋长于发间，独特的因子唯独令他魂牵梦绕。不坦率如濑名泉，亦偶有大方地承认那正是他中意的好味道。

此刻镜中，对方正将猫邀至怀中，胖猫踩上胳膊时他明显未备好，被重量激得一抖——还好维持了平衡，抱起猫，像模像样地摹仿濑名的口癖，而猫不受用。

“唔……它不太听我的话啊！从十年前开始，它就最喜欢濑名，也最听濑名的话了！”

“需要我提醒你吗？追根溯源，还不是经不住诱惑，毫无定力的れおくん的错吗？”

甫同居时有所预料，濑名泉格外注重Little John的饮食调控。于此处得不到慰藉，转而投向另位心太软的主人怀抱——只需咪呜咪呜几声，伸出舌尖舔舔手，绕在腿间来回打转，绿眸的凌厉便软下来几分，捱不过，终去准备加餐。每日严格定量，猫却愈发肥胖，不由起疑。败露后，猫塞进猫包，月永レオ被拽着连帽衫拖上车，一脚油门驱车前往宠物医院，得知猫已是肥胖，再长久下去必定影响健康。

“我也知道猫不是越胖越好，我也没能想到会这样……抱歉啊濑名。”

自宠物医院归来，愁容满面地瘫进沙发。排队挂号折腾一番，完全不胖的两位主人谁也没余下精力起身下厨。

“你还是王さま呢，威风凛凛的狮子，结果一只猫跑来喵喵叫几声，撒撒娇就立马缴械了吗？……啊啊我明白，也不能全怪你，只能说它太懂得如何讨人欢心，察言观色了。”

“该说是猫的天性吧，啊啊啊真是的让人完全割舍不下啊！某种程度上猫真是罪恶的生物！”

“也不尽然吧。”

“唔，凛月和濑名就是这样啊！”

“暂不论你偷换概念，くまくん怎样我不知道，我也并不关心啊？但察言观色我可不擅长，也不屑于做。”

“是说啊，濑名真的很懂怎样让我开心，从很久之前就如此。或许只是单方面，并没有自知。你出现在视野里，音符即刻鲜活又斑斓——你给予我的爱意，促使我将音符串联起回报给你。”

“……那是因为你喜欢我吧。”

月永レオ侧过身倚上他。和煦如梦境的日光亲吻面庞，时针指过下午两点，秒针滴答作响。

“我当然喜欢你——还在生我的气吗，濑名？”

“你看起来有在悔改，所以我没在生气。”

坦诚地讲，他所见最擅长讨人欢心的猫便是某位れおくん。瘦削的橘猫时而不遗余力地将他惹恼，却能在下一秒促其纾解，取而代之投以更甚的爱意、体贴与耐心，来回往复愈陷愈深，自持被拉锯成碎片，连带着心神彻底被套牢。

“れおくん，我只是希望Little John能够活得长久些。”

相识十年，猫亦是十岁。同居的第二个月，办了手续接回猫养。是独特的感情承载体，远不止因宠物的身份承蒙宠爱，意义深重却难道明。

“倘若它不在了，我大概会很难过，你能懂吗，れおくん？”

“会感到没有依托了，见证我们过往的猫，不存在了……？”

这人何时会读心了？来不及生疑，月永レオ凑近，于他耳畔轻声道：

“真到了那时，我会连着猫的份，一并更加地爱你。”

——我又何尝不是、何尝不会呢？虽不会无时无刻让我开心，更甚是反过来，却克制不住管你更多爱你更甚——啊啊，为什么会这样呢，烦死人了。突如其来落下的吻令作曲家一怔，而后斗志被点燃，兴致高昂地同他争夺主动权，直至一方始先被剥夺力气，乃至要吻到腰也瘫软下来为止。

即便这种地方也喜欢，从头到脚都喜欢。

是无可救药。他从不否认。

自后月永レオ便收敛，与濑名统一战线。已尝到甜头的猫不会甘愿，偷吃的技巧更上一层楼。只得倍加防范，而防是防不过的，月永レオ取东西后常忘记再落锁。每日濑名泉出门前，只得在留下的字条中多加一句“注意不要让猫偷吃”。他们有互留字条的习惯，冰箱、厨房、餐桌，遍布家中每一隅，毕竟某个宇宙人曾说惊喜是孕育inspiration的温床。

——起源于四年前同居时，刚升上大学的月永家妹妹开始做手账，余出贴纸顺手送给哥哥，哥哥表面绷着脸教导妹妹理性购物，内心大喜过望并照单全收。而后妹妹真的逐渐理性购物，乃至某一日为始再没有多余的，两位哥哥已无意中被养成习惯，便自行去定期购回一些。猫咪形状、星球形状、音符形状，几盒将抽屉塞得满当当；早餐在桌上、午饭自己做、记得买水果、给盆栽浇水、别喂太多次猫，而月永レオ并无千叮咛万嘱咐，亦会在家中粘贴数张“最爱你了濑名”。墨迹风干，于日光中灼灼地闪，他盯着心形贴纸上歪歪扭扭的小学生字迹，音符形貌的落款，用指尖去描摹，一张张悉心存放。

“说到哥哥，朔间跟他弟弟一样是难懂的怪人。对了，朔间回国了，他联系你了吗？”

他换了柄齿较密的短梳打理刘海，镜中的恋人不应声，扯了张谱纸，趴在床头奋笔疾书。

“朔间的话，和你稍微熟一点的吧，为什么不来找你而是拜托我。这可是那个朔间，那个弟控的朔间零，居然会让那个くまくん赶紧谈恋爱成家……太诡异了。”

——欲擒故纵。

未出口。不了解不好妄言，归根结底也与自己无关。

“真罕见啊，濑名居然会应下这种事！我以为你会嫌麻烦，一口回绝的？”

“他哦咦哦咦哭着拜托我，周围人全都看过来，只能答应下，真的烦死。”濑名泉打理好头发，在床沿坐下，“再说了，当哥哥的哪个不希望弟弟或妹妹能早日独立，成家立业，拥有自己的人生？即便是那个朔间零，大概也如此。当哥哥不容易，别忘了我们两个也都身为哥哥。所以也算是有共情心在内吧。”

“哟，难以置信，”月永レオ转着笔回头，冲他狡黠地眨眨眼，“说这话的可是这个濑名，这个弟控的濑名泉？”

“怎么，有什么意见吗？游君是立派的大人了，翅膀硬了想飞了，谁还能留得住？出国就出吧，他认为怎样好就好，现在能视频通话，回国了还能带礼物来看看我们，我已经心满意足了。反倒是你，れおくん，多大人了还妹控一个——喂，别用枕头砸我！毁容了你负责吗！”

五小时前远道而归的人被砸得懵，格外委屈——至少他面不红心不跳，真实问心无愧，因而暂时未被催出怒火来。

“当然负责啊，不然难道要坐飞机去美利坚去拜托你的‘游君’负责吗？该说会正中你的下怀？”

对方扯过另一个枕头塞进怀中，叼着笔发出咕噜噜的气声。啊啊，明白了，橘猫吃了无名醋炸毛了——如此愈发让人想上前逗一逗呢。

“假如明天琉可就牵了个男人来见你：‘哥哥，这是我的恋人哦，请祝福我们！’你要怎样应对？”

那当然……要好好祝福。作曲家眼神飘忽，蹙起两撇短眉毛。濑名泉坐正身体，直直盯着逞强嘴硬的恋人笑。

“……行吧。那我当然会好好地……让对方后悔出生在这个世上。”

约十秒，被盯穿内心的宇宙人终于破功，抱着头在床上来回翻滚，大叫着我不想考虑啊抛来这个问题的濑名是恶魔吧！——清醒一点，れおくん，她已经二十二岁了，可不是十二岁，凭你一己之力也吓不趴她的追求者们。不过放心，那孩子可不像你。聪明机灵不会被骗，而且眼光很高的？

“她大了，迟早的事……这也是为什么我不想成为大人！”

“那种事先放一放也无妨。喂，れおくん，别趴着了，我已经洗好澡了……至少给我腾出个地方来啊？”

听不出话里有话，趴在床上的恋人以行动拒绝挪窝，飒爽地拍拍屁股，示意他躺上来。

你又要搞什么？他纹丝不动，对方再拍拍，笃定地望向他，眼神不容他拒绝。八九年前王さま的威严仍在生效，他只得上前，认命般小心地躺下——必然是软的，仍是过于瘦削，他不忍躺太久，亦不愿如此便入梦。白日里舟车劳顿催得他眼皮打架，而按照剧本小别胜新婚的他们本该干柴烈火颠/鸾/倒/凤不知天地为何物。月永レオ有睡前谱曲的习惯，他有耐心等，亦想提醒，却无论如何无法精准出口“想要”二字。

——他的确恰不是月永レオ口中那类讨喜的猫。既不坦率，又不长于撒娇，更难以主动提要求：“濑名”、“濑名”，滑稽的腔调，交往许久，喊声名字又何妨？不过分不出格，却始终难出口，即便字条落款时的一个“泉”字，笔尖迟滞踌躇许久，难以为继，只得涂掉墨块，落笔“濑名”。乃至方才他亦无法顺畅地告知月永レオ：于某种方面心中自始惟存他一人。更甚是他此刻想抱对方，或想索求对方的抱，满足对方或让对方满足自己，哪种都无妨。能满足二人的于身于心向来只有彼此，如此的自知他还是有的。

半梦半醒的困顿中，纸张掀过一页又一页，终落下句点。嚷嚷着不朽的杰作诞生啦，纸笔一丢托着腮，不知在想什么——也太被当空气了？他枕着恋人软绵的臀部，心有不甘地磨蹭，乃至想要直接上手，伸进内里揉捏一把。对方向来不解风情他也认了，自己至少先一步营造些许旖旎来。

“濑名重死了——！inspiration都要给压进地里了——！”

……

很好。

旖旎的火苗刚冒头便被一脚踩灭。地雷霎时被引爆，他即刻从床上一跃而起，实力证明自己身轻如燕。战争一触即发，待枕头睡衣裤乃至抛在床上的星球内裤都扔累了，两人各占据床的一侧，抱着臂唇枪舌战，从十年前月永レオ穿着睡衣来上学还抢他便当吃吵到五年前濑名泉未经报备便擅自约小琉可去约会，尾随的月永レオ赫然发现恋人与妹妹正在星〇克喝着星冰乐互喂小蛋糕还凑在一起自拍颇为甜蜜浪漫粉红气泡飘到窗外糊了他一脸——喂，喂，れおくん，我解释过多少次，那只是被拜托去帮她应付某个死缠烂打的追求者！你妹妹就是我妹妹，小孩子有困难我去帮一把假扮她男朋友又怎么了？是我你还放心不下吗？是啊，我知道啊，那又怎样，你和我说了吗？我不听我不管，拐骗小琉可的都是笨蛋笨蛋大笨蛋！

“我问你，濑名，是不是随便哪个人只要甜滋滋喊你一声哥哥，你就屁颠颠跟人后面跑了？”

抵不过口干舌燥，濑名泉始先噤声，咽了一下口水。

“哈哈哈哈哈！无言以对没话反驳了吧？不过你姑且死了这条心吧，我是不可能喊你哥哥的，我可没有管比自己年幼的人喊哥哥的恶趣味，才不会这样来讨你欢心~”

得胜孩童般猖狂地笑着，此刻未免令他火大。短暂的岑寂为理智提供容身之地，暂不理会对方的偷换概念，他压着火起身，准备去客厅接口水喝，待回来后定要分条分点将今晚的争吵捋顺，摆事实讲道理，保证说得月永レオ心服口服。

“嗬，要走了？行啊，你走，你走了可就再也别回来。”

濑名泉心一沉，一把抄起枕头被子，砰地摔门进书房。

3.

朔间凛月格外苦恼。

朔间零自国外归来，24小时不间断地缠着他。数年蔷薇色的清净人生荡然无存，而对方偏偏用力过猛意图将空缺全然补回。他无处可去：巡演落幕，近日需练习，若逃到外面也离不得钢琴；濑名泉出差回来了，他不愿去当电灯泡；真绪同组合在国外集训，他在旁又不太好。能联系上的人各有各的事，啊啊真是的，虽不想盗用小濑的口癖，但这个世界着实不温柔，超烦人的啊，他念叨着，忿忿地举起铲，捣了几下锅中的牛排。

“厨艺真是大有长进呢，不愧是吾辈亲爱的好弟弟，吾辈甚是欣慰~”

讨厌的家伙阴魂不散，从背后直直蹭过来，又灵巧地躲开他向后飞踹的一脚——难能显现出几分二十多岁年轻人应有的朝气来。两个人。

遑论濑名泉，朔间凛月本人亦不知朔间零葫芦里卖的什么药，原以为这位兄长会在他有朝一日恋爱后找对方表态，称给你一百万限三日内离开我弟弟，如此的操作过于硬核怕是受不住。二十五岁的朔间凛月早不是只会烤黑暗蛋糕的任性高中生，个头猛蹿甚能与哥哥比肩，五官长开俊朗不少，不再亦步亦趋追随哥哥学习古典乐，亦无需哥哥手把手演示指法。现今与他拥有相同姓氏的人正黏在背上，都说血脉相连情感共通，他却愈发读不懂对方所思所想。

换言之，二十五年实则没有一个时辰读懂过。

暂不论此，相亲本身亦成为他正上方的巨石，被一根麻绳堪堪悬起，不日与他一并尘归尘土归土。没有哪个当代年轻人乐于相亲，年纪尚轻的朔间凛月亦不例外。倒不是什么对自由恋爱的强烈向往，对包办婚姻父母之命媒妁之言的顽抗，没有这些空泛的大道理，要知道在他归国至今的生活多么美满惬意，有巡演时满世界跑，积蓄攒了一大笔，没巡演时去酒吧串场，梦之咲的三年为他建立人脉，每时每刻皆有入账。闲暇时间弹弹钢琴喝喝小酒去王さま和小濑家串门，小日子舒坦得很。他暂无准备建立家庭，亦无把握能将其维持，两位友人梦幻般的亲身实例也未给他增添几分信心。若会迎来每日换着法子无休止地争吵——

不，关键并不在此。若是濑名泉主动为他张罗相亲，他不情不愿也就去了。

……果然问题源自始作俑者。不是别的任何人，偏是这个朔间零。是在迫切希望自己组建家庭，而后喜迎彻底长久的分别？而这人丝毫不解风情，此刻正自后整个环住他，自如牵上他握紧牛排夹的手，如何煎得熟而不糊，怎样的色泽才上佳，手把手指引翻面，秉承一贯的耐心。吸血鬼专属的微凉鼻息径直拂在脖颈，上一次居然不能忆起是何时。

“……喂，别动，给我。”

他啧了一声，姑且中止思绪。

生怕濑名泉一个电话打来，几日里他惶惶不安候着定时炸弹。归根结底长兄如父，旨意不情愿却只得遵从。他寻不到任何理由拒绝：濑名泉的面子不能不给，且濑名泉同样会夺命连环call，缠起人来烦人程度不输朔间零。即便不顾及濑名泉，月永レオ的面子他亦需备下。至此，他由衷感叹朔间零不愧是朔间零，老谋深算，多吃了一年饭果真段位高。他便无路可逃：朔间零会腻歪歪喊他凛月，而后联系濑名泉拖他去相亲；濑名泉会和蔼地笑（这样的笑容朔间凛月认为是无意为之，且99.99％的概率是真心为他好），而后撸起袖子亲自拖他去相亲；月永レオ会盛情邀请他四手联弹拖延时间，而后纵容濑名泉拖他去相亲。

横竖左右注定要被拖去相亲的朔间凛月几日几夜没有好眠。待电话果真打来，大难临头反而顿感神清气爽。只一句老地方，无精打采，寻不到即将宰割某个可怜的くまくん的得意与兴奋劲儿。而这居然是自相识来小濑头一回主动约他出门，朔间凛月走下计程车，往常都是他打电话把对方叫来谈天说地，他喝酒小濑喝水——推开门，老位置，濑名泉背对他，后背绷直，桌上赫然摆着一瓶酒。

——小濑不是不能喝酒么？

四只熊猫眼相对，一切尽在不言中。

不对劲。

出于职业考量，濑名泉精致得很，出外见人必化妆。他当这是礼节，即便面对被他称作“见你最无需化妆”的朔间凛月，亦不吝啬底妆。该说不愧为“第一模特”，上亿的面庞精雕细琢，脱妆亦精致好看，即便黑眼圈高高挂起，眼尾甚有些泛红——似是一夜未眠，状态不胜他几分。

“说起来，今天还是小濑第一次约我出来呢，居然还买好了酒，如果是为相亲的事——”

不必这样正式，他心想，心理准备已全足，全然无需对方威逼利诱。

“不是为那个。”

“我想不出小濑叫我来的原因，家花不如野花香？”

对方究极嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，这次他留意了——血丝遍布。

“我偶尔想约朋友出来谈心都不可以吗？”

“哇，小濑头一回承认我是你朋友。”

“说正经的，今晚能不能收留我？”

“……你要干嘛？饶了我吧，我这边已经一团糟了。”

“啧，怕我打扰你和你哥久违的二人世界？”

朔间凛月一口水呛在嗓子眼，咳了许久。

“哈哈，看来说中了。”

对方象征性拍拍他的背，赏了今日第一个笑，气氛缓和些许，而后抬起头，目光空洞神情惆怅：“不一定去你家。随便给我找个靠谱点的地方。”

“你要喝酒？”

“没错。”

“不醉不归？”

“醉了也不归，”对方迎上他狐疑的视线，“我对酒味苦手，但并非没喝过。酒品还可以，你不用担心。”

——借酒消愁可不好啊大兄弟。暂先不论会不会愁更愁，你打算去哪？万一对方神志不清把他当作“れおくん”，他可不确定他能反抗得过一个烂醉如泥的濑名泉，那可真的太糟糕太背德了，以及不得不说最后一句flag立得也太标准了吧！对方招呼酒保来给他上酒，他挥手推辞：怕小濑喝出事情，我还是清醒为好。对方便也沉默，依着他喝水。れおくん，他默念着，れおくん，是症结所在——如梦初醒：

“呃，你被‘れおくん’，啊不，王さま，你被王さま扫地出门了？你做了什么让他恼成这样。”

“什么叫扫地出门，你注意点措辞。”

“吵架了……？”

看吧，逃不掉的七年之痒，朔间凛月腹诽。对方递过，让他帮忙开瓶：

“总结不出具体原因，也有我的责任。我怕一回去看到他的脸就火冒三丈，控制不住和他大吵。他最近工作忙，我不想打搅他也不愿让他心烦，今晚姑且不回去了。”

——他大概也不希望我回去。蓝眸神色黯淡。

“我还不至于无情无义到让美男沦落到醉卧街头的地步，想想也太危险啦。”

“量你也不敢。”

该说濑名泉果然是这个濑名泉，不会硬拖外人来讲理。他二人还从未拿家事来烦过他，清官难判家务事，自身立场微妙，偏帮一方也不好。濑名泉蹙着眉头灌酒，他在旁时而阻拦。酒过三巡，flag生效，一拳打翻酒瓶，酒香弥散开，嚷嚷着れおくん这个笨蛋，一会儿哭一会儿笑。

——就不该听信什么酒品很好的鬼话。

朔间凛月正式思考起要把他送哪里，一时没留意，对方颤巍巍站起，踉跄几步，径直一头栽在地上。已有几人七手八脚将人搀扶起身，见他跑来，责问他为何把朋友灌成这样——他百口莫辩，只得帮着扶起坐好。沙发中不断挣扎的人正面色潮红地嚷嚷着，试图拽开衬衫领带，他顿感事态严重——自己一人是制不住这醉鬼了，而或许只有朔间零能镇住。送至朔间家宅的方案定下了，又在联系朔间零与叫计程车间徘徊，担心一己之力扛不动他，又不想让他吐在朔间零车上，转念一想果然还是至少通知到月永レオ。他拨弄联系人页面，举棋不定，濑名泉大手一挥，手机被径直打飞，精准撞上吧台角。

“喂，我刚换几天的新手机！”

连钢化膜都没来得及贴。他拾起屏幕碎成蜘蛛网的手机欲哭无泪。

“你，你别给，别给れおくん……他在作曲，铃声，打扰……你别……”

“那你怎么回去？啊？濑名泉，你现在，告诉我你要怎么回去。”

数日的心绪繁乱被激发，好脾气的老爷爷不得不恼了。对方仍试图来抢夺手机，被众人暂时压制住。

“くまくん，你别……”

迎上布满泪痕的面庞，蓝眸噙着泪——只一眼催得他只得收起手机和缓音调，安抚三岁孩童般应声称好。对方再次挣脱起身，这次不管他的手机了，只向出口一步步踉跄着前进，被扯上胳膊拦下。

“什么叫，我怎么回去……给你看，我现在就，走回去。”

“你这样还怎么走回去。回去，你不是被扫地出门了吗，回哪儿去？”

“是啊……れおくん如果不在，我回哪儿去……？”

醉得彻底的濑名泉回身冲他笑得开怀，眉眼弯弯，他从未目睹对方笑成这副模样，下一秒亦不曾面对他哭成如此。泪滴成串不住地淌，嘟囔着什么，混杂着极浓的鼻音，内容辨不清。

“我，我想起来了，回家去……”

“家是哪儿？”

朔间凛月哭笑不得。

“家，家是……れおくん，有れおくん的地方……他在，他还在等着我。”

4.

不比旁人眼中水晶球般不通世俗，交往七年来时有争吵。曾维持过一年跨国恋，个中辛劳旁人无法体味。尚年轻气盛的二人会对着一台手机怒吼，直至一方始先沉默，语调不自知地带上抽噎，另一方兀自后悔，试探着去关怀。同居后更甚，缘由或小或大：鸡毛蒜皮堆积成塑料星球，风吹草动点燃引爆，却总能在一日内恢复原样。一向来去如风，因而从未劳烦亲友。对方摔门而去后，月永レオ独自坐在床上，争来的那点得意逐渐消去，披散着头发，略显颓唐。

濑名果真是个笨蛋，什么都不是就是个笨蛋！——虽如此，卧室每处却皆充盈着笨蛋的遗留：常用的洗发水，惯用的衣物软化剂，长久烙下的化妆品气息，交织为一体，冠以独一无二的名称那便是濑名。那柄打理刘海的细柄木梳，濑名时常用其为他梳理头发，用上量身定制的护理。彼时的濑名直起身，望向镜中的他，难得坦诚地称赞：真不愧是我的恋人啊。

更甚是四年点滴积累起的居室，一同打理出的庭院——他抓起方才混战时被丢在床角的枕头，带出一沓空白曲谱，该说一丝一角都逃不开濑名的影子。他嘟着脸，赌气般以敲鼓的阵势拍瘪，良久，将枕头复原抱在怀中，低垂着头。

——他兀自后悔说了重话，亦在组织道歉的措辞。他那只漂亮的灰猫时而怄气，这次尤为甚。他亦不知准确原因，若可以的话他希望濑名能更坦诚些，将如何情况下会生气、生气时在想什么、如何才能让你开心，乃至所有的思绪，一五一十分列纲目讲给自己听。

犹记甫同居时，二人时常争得面红耳赤，闹得天翻地覆——虽永远是一日限定。不比梦之咲，没有桌椅给他们互砸，便用抱枕互殴，虽不会有大碍但真的很疼。事关空调温度，濑名泉二十二度月永レオ二十八度，再好比月永レオ喜欢六〇花露水而濑名泉认为太刺鼻——月永レオ搂着枕头，回顾着濑名脸红脖子粗的神情，不由失笑。总会以妥协告终，濑名泉折中至二十六度，月永レオ也将花露水掺水稀释。同居后第一次争执，濑名泉如法炮制般抄起被子枕头冲进书房，半小时后作曲家怯怯地敲门，小声道一句我错了濑名，开门便撞进怀抱迎上吻。整夜缠/绵于书房的窄沙发，不输久别重逢的热烈与深情，太过专注的二人一并从窄沙发上滚下，总之摔得不轻——窄沙发使命告终，不日便被另张床取代。若他生气去书房，濑名亦会敲门，红着脸别扭地道歉，我也有错，来陪你一起睡书房，由此便成为定番。

“乖宝宝，乖宝宝，快点睡吧，爸爸要去陪濑名啦。”

月永レオ蹲下身，哼着安眠曲安抚受惊的猫。微微合起主人般的绿眸，鼾声起伏如海浪，载着他和缓地浮沉，护着他一路缓缓向前趟。十一点一刻，星星于其间不安定地闪灼，音符的节奏亦慢了半拍，未待向前催着，作曲家亦搂着枕头歪倒在大床上。

我就眯一会儿，真的真的，眯个五分钟……苍天为证，我绝对，绝对立刻起身去……书房。

坠入九小时精致睡眠的三秒前，作曲家强撑眼皮，盯着那轮月亮。

和煦日光抚着橘猫的面庞，后者咂吧嘴在床上犯懒，回味前一晚的好眠，却总觉得哪里不对劲。

橙色脑袋试探着向下拱拱——枕头不见踪影，定睛一看在怀中。

——大事不妙。

一个鲤鱼打挺跳起，来不及蹬上拖鞋，完了完了完了，一路默念，打开门书房门，被子枕头叠得整齐，人不见踪影。

水煮蛋与吐司呈在桌上，牛奶萦着热气，每日定量的猫粮亦在老地方。午饭用的食材与佐料摆得显眼，没留下一张字条。座机屡次不接，他跑回卧室，床单下翻出手机：您好，您拨打的用户正在通话中，请稍后再拨。

是被拖入了黑名单，故伎重演。

...Sorry, the number you dialed is busy now, please redial later.您好，您拨打的用户正在——打断机械女声的和蔼循环，手机摔回床上。

——这个笨蛋！

风卷残云解决早餐。给花浇了水，给猫喂了食，他将自己关入设备室，戴好耳麦，两耳不闻窗外事。心无旁骛效率高得很，他自认为心情很妙，妙到休息时把Little John也抱来，任其在腿上玩闹。尚且做了顿丰盛的午餐，细嚼慢咽享用完，如此娴熟如此自如，虽是得益于濑名手把手的教导——什么嘛，果然濑名不在身边我也完全没问题不是吗！碗碟一件件放入洗碗机，颇为自得地叉着腰。

工作结束后的时光便远没这样惬意。作曲家来回踱步，目睹夕阳扑向大海——好一副美景，海景房果真值当。却并非为此，不得不说他尚且期盼落地窗出现某个身影，静候指纹门锁解锁时滴的一声响，毕竟他真的不知粥要煮怎样的分量，爽口的凉菜又需准备多少。不知对方何时归来，亦不知对方是否还会归来——他从未如此手足无措，亦从未历经过如此的焦躁。

“濑名今晚会回来吗……”

膝上的猫柔声安慰着，尚且给不出准确答复。

晚餐一人份，是因躲避或许酒足饭饱而归的濑名对着余出饭菜的一番碎碎念。他思考着道歉与解释的方案，而倘若果真一去不回呢？濑名泉自诩为他的导师，不止一次叉着腰扯着嗓子拧着他的耳朵，手把手教会他如何做饭、买车票、带手机，灌输诸项生存必备技能，却从未传授生而为人的某项必修课。不知有意或无意，终被套牢的作曲家眼睫微敛，有气无力地控诉着对方的狡猾。如何才能从爱中蜕身，如何才能独立于世，这便为课程概要，作曲家承认自己不在行，堪堪留盏客厅的小灯，预备起身回房睡觉。

果真如此吗？相识来的十年不时存疑，未有答复便拖延至今，那些恐惧、胆怯、不安，滚雪球般一路摧枯拉朽——门铃响起，他不省人事的濑名被两位朔间一同搀扶着出现时，某样答复才伴随烂醉如泥的人踉跄着一同砸入他怀里。

“……れおくん？是れおくん……”

“是我，我在。”

“……我回来了。”

“……嗯。”

——是因某位濑名姓导师不仅交不出一份完美答卷，自身亦捋不开乱麻，是位彻彻底底的零分考生，乃至更甚于他。

又何妨？

事实是他们正彼此相爱，并将一直爱下去。

5.

冲力所致后退数步，滔天的酒气将他围裹。谁把他灌成这样？他质问面前的两位朔间。我不是，兄长也没有，小濑自己非要喝，我劝不住，闹着れおくん不见了要四处去找，折腾了一路，那阵势，啧啧，差点直接拆了兄长的车。

回归至此刻，精力耗尽的恋人以他为支点，酒醉的身体软又沉。朔间凛月上前搀扶，合力将他安顿在沙发，头一抵便沉沉睡去了。

“他吃晚饭了吗？”

“不清楚，”吸血鬼弟弟摇头，“他吐了兄长一车。”

醒酒后濑名君大概会饿，到时不妨让他吃些东西暖暖胃，汝有需要吾辈和凛月帮忙的地方吗，月永君？和蔼笑着的吸血鬼被一把扯住袖口：别接我话，多给他们二人空间，说好了这就回去——喂别抱过来！你也醉了吗！这是在别人家！

“嗯嗯，凛月和零的关系真好啊！帮忙的话就不用了，家里有食材和醒酒汤……我家的濑名给你们添麻烦了，抱歉啊。”

两兄弟表示无妨，挥手作别。哥哥顺势一把搂着弟弟：可爱的凛月终于愿意亲近吾辈了——离我远点，哪里是在亲近你！争辩打闹推搡至门口，朔间凛月寻得空档挣脱溜出，站定回身。看得出理不出头绪，抵不过氛围，诸多言语便哽在胸腔。

“别再让你的‘笨蛋濑名’喝醉啦……还是要好好珍惜他呀。多陪他说说话聊聊天吧，你可是他的醒酒汤和解酒药呢，王さま。”

斟酌许久，吸血鬼弟弟移开搁在作曲家肩上的手，向他挥挥，绽出一个笑。

月永レオ舀起一勺醒酒汤，学着濑名的模样小心吹凉。略微清醒的恋人沉默着，蓝眸懒懒地阖起，只堪堪以一条缝用来容下他。

椅子搭着衣物，干净的来不及挂好，脏掉的未待丢入洗衣盆，只几团扔在那里，濑名视若无睹，由此判断还未醒酒。不比朔间凛月夸张的描述，他醉酒的恋人出离安静又温柔。方才为其解开领带，一件件褪去衣物，酒精所致几处肌肤潮红，衬得别处愈发白皙。面膜是不能做了，暂用毛巾蘸了温水拂面，另条毛巾为其擦身，自脖颈一路向下，尽可能细致入微，每一寸都不愿略过。

……果真是漂亮的身体，肌肤细致得紧。月永レオ知道他皮肤好，却鲜少近观恋人的一丝不挂，正大大方方呈在面前，未带一丝遮掩，慵懒地卧在沙发，高傲的品种猫般餍足地眯起眼——于百年一遇的时机，他凑近去端详那张脸孔，对方配合得当地睁眼。原以为是酒精催化的一片浑浊，却澄净更甚，以此来审视恋人，只一眼便将未待成型的某样心思踢到九霄云外去。剔开杂质，锐气暂收敛，亦削不去与生俱来的高傲，醉了酒的高岭之花却唯独近乎痴迷地望着他，牵上手晃啊晃，孩童般笑着，声声唤他れおくん。

他便也不厌其烦地应着，重复着进门时的流程。酒精的催化下既像三岁幼童又像八十岁老人，共通点便是毫无自理能力与返璞归真。蛋羹温在锅里，他端起碗勺，努力扶着濑名坐起，便也是继承衣钵。月永レオ酒力尚可，却也曾喝得烂醉被送回家，残存的记忆中受了天大委屈般搂着濑名放声大哭，醒来后完全记不起是为何事。濑名泉亦是如此一勺勺喂着醒酒汤，白粥一口口吹凉，轻拍着后背来哄，乃至翌日清晨醒来时仍在臂弯，如此一并在沙发上捱过了整晚，蹙着眉头眼睫微敛，对方显然没睡好，却仍用臂弯将他牢牢圈起，仿佛他是值得毕生珍视的珍宝。

蒸好的蛋羹手忙脚乱端上了，顾及濑名的口味，为清淡特地少放了油，尝来却略淡。舀起形状颇佳的一勺喂下，对方紧闭着眼，良久，眉梢舒展：

“……是世界上最好吃的。”

“濑名，呃，你……被小行星砸中了吗？”

不仅不嫌弃他将碎蛋壳打进碗中，毛茸茸的灰色脑袋在他胸前拱来拱去，不待回神，醉酒的恋人一把环住他的腰，强行蹭挤着躺在他膝上——

一击必杀。

“只能做给我吃……くまくん也不行。”

好，知道了，只做给濑名一个人吃，不给他吃，好不好？作曲家揣度着倘若在场的“くまくん”的神情，一时哭笑不得。

“怎么，不愿给我膝枕吗？猫躺得，くまくん躺得，我就躺不得？”

第六感告知他数公里外的朔间凛月怕不是已前仰后合抱着肚子滚到地上。被坦诚得不甚真实的濑名泉惊到，一时眼神不知该往哪里放，只调整姿势让其更舒适些。濑名，濑名，被称作濑名的人喃喃着两音节，转瞬泫然欲泣，嘟囔着成串词汇，受惊的猫般在他怀里扑腾，白皙面庞被衣料蹭出红痕，他慌忙上手去抚摸，手却被牵过，护在胸前亲吻。

“……只允许你说喜欢我。别随便对别人说喜欢。”

——空碗差点被惊到地上。

……总算明白那句别让他再喝酒的涵义。是他不可一世的恋人，垒砌的城墙被泛着气泡的酒精消蚀，而他尚不在身旁。此刻对方暂且消停，他再次思索着该如何道歉。现今褪下所有伪装的濑名泉，是一片未待探明的浩渺宇宙，而世间所有的畏惧皆自无知而生，致使行事爽利的作曲家亦未免磕绊：

“濑名我……昨晚，不是故意不去找你，也不是真的想赶你走，就只是……”

真的只是太困而已。如何的解释都十分欲盖弥彰。他闭起眼，候着惯常的冷嘲热讽。

“……不要生我的气了，也别再随随便便离开啊？”

“天涯海角都找不到你，梦里……只找到你留下的出走的字条。抛下过我一次，上了瘾，就要再来第二次吗？”

他鲜少见到濑名落泪。细数回忆，上一次仍是多年前毕业时，被三位后辈礼物捧花塞了满怀时泛红的眼眶。高傲的，从容的，淡然自若的，他的恋人向来如此，乃至外人眼中的可望不可及——正是这个濑名泉，此刻却蜷在恋人怀中小声啜泣，将自己开膛破肚，把整颗心捧出来呈给他看。

——不会再有第二次的。我在的啊。该说是看见你进家的那刻气就消了？去旅行的话也会和濑名同行的。他一句句地应着，抚上银灰卷发，任泪滴濡湿家居服的前襟。Little John蹭着他的裤管，不住地叫着，急切地绕在他的腿间打转。

“一直在家里，在原处等着你回来啊笨蛋濑名……没事的，没事的Little John，他明天就会好起来了？……你看，Little John也在这里，等着你回来呢，是不是呀，Little John？”

作曲家双手将猫抱至膝上，引导着哭泣的恋人抚上绵软的猫背，再牵起肉爪，模仿着喵了一声。他能以一己之力召唤鹦鹉，却不擅长学猫，拙劣的技法终逗得膝上的恋人破涕为笑。

“今天れおくん又偷偷给你加餐了？”濑名泉被扶着坐起身，抱起猫，正色道。当然没有呀——他晃晃手中的肉爪，摹仿猫的音调回应。

“那，我和れおくん……你更喜欢谁？”

猫蹭蹭濑名的指尖，伸出软舌来舔。也罢，相较作曲家，濑名向来更受猫的欢迎，月永レオ也不争辩。

“是会审时度势的乖孩子呢，姑且……夸奖你一下吧？不过，抱歉啊Little John，相比你，我有更喜欢的人了？”

等等那是谁啊，我怎么没听说过！作曲家急了眼，从沙发上跳起。

“你嚷什么……是十年前起就缠着我，满走廊作曲让我被学生会骂，到处乱跑让我放心不下，抛下我在外面逍遥自在，把猫喂到需要减肥，妹妹大过天，天生不解风情，连我的名字都不肯喊一声，什么都不是就是个笨蛋而已的れおくん——”

“可是他居然赶我走，还说要和猫去浪迹天涯……这个笨蛋！自理能力不超过三岁，离开了我他要怎样生活……我又要怎么办。”

“イ（i）——ズ（zu）——ミ（mi）——”

担心情绪激动的恋人听不进只言片语，只得伏在他耳畔。作曲家的高音向来出色，低语轻喃亦不输分毫。

他时而忆起同居后第一个夜晚，彼时Little John尚未被接来，作曲家洗好澡擦干了头发从浴室跳出，他的濑名已蜷入被子侧卧。濑名，我洗好澡啦，来抱抱我嘛——！他凑上肩去嗅同款洗发水香气，撒娇的猫般向对方身上拱。很困了今天免谈，你在浴室作曲了吧，洗了这么久。嗯……起名叫《与濑名组建家庭的第一天》！哦，组建家庭，亏你有这个自觉，真是难得。他的模特恋人向另一侧瑟缩，笃定了不去搭理他。好过分啊，inspiration都要消失啦，作曲家掀起被子一角，埋怨着濑名的冷漠，几下钻入，向着恋人侧卧，而翌日清晨睁开眼，赫然发现身处濑名的臂弯——于他堪堪入梦的当口，他口不对心的恋人回转过身，抚上他中分的额发，拉起自己的手臂环上他，再向后环上他的背，于耳畔轻留一句请多指教。

安详的睡颜放大数倍，或是对方百年一遇的赖床。初夏繁密的叶片探着脑袋，初醒的猫般抖擞精神，带起的光点窸窣洒入唇角的微弧，恰向上勾起来承载，或定格于那一句请多指教的收尾气声，或源自主人难能的美梦——是如何的美梦呢？狮子星系濑名星球某只恒常不开心的灰猫观测到一个炸虾星座的故事吗？彼时二十一岁的月永レオ暂无法一探究竟，只迷蒙着思想全身心预备一个回笼觉。全宇宙最好看的人给予的怀抱，注满微醺的日光，有资格独占的他恣意蜷了蜷，端详着恋人工笔画般精致的面庞。迄今亦无岁月留痕，多年后假使回味共有的斑斓岁月，偶有提起相伴出道讲相声的未竟誓言，望向终有一日沟壑纵横的面庞——那亦会是他独一无二的交响乐与抒情诗，世间唯有的美的代名词。

“我要提前做好准备，也算是积攒了经验”，作曲家自豪地挺了挺胸膛，“毕竟日后要照顾某个不能自理的八十岁老爷爷嘛。”

“你不赶我走了？”

他真好看呀，月永レオ无数次心想，这样好看的人在多年前就已是他的恋人，是他此生的朝空夕阳与日月星辰，同他共享不知多少个日暮多少个亲吻。至此，笑颜难得开怀舒心，正倚在他肩头，唇角上扬更甚。

——有你在真的太好了，不是吗？

而后，二十五岁的月永レオ浸在一个酒气熏天的怀抱中，伏在灰猫恋人的耳畔，道了声请多指教。

Fin?

朔间凛月颇为无奈。

两位友人时而自告奋勇当起他的父母。碗里的饭被盖上一层层，摞出尖尖快要溢出来，而月永レオ视若无睹，仍乐此不疲地为他夹菜。

——都说了我自己能吃啊？

月永レオ跳下椅子，在冰箱中翻出一罐碳酸饮料，拉开拉环递过，自己举着罐橙汁，像模像样地同他共酌。红光满面气色甚好，心情似乎也上佳。

“濑名说不用等他，可以让我们先吃！”

另一侧，濑名泉哼着调儿，后背直挺，成熟而稳重，优雅且从容。煎炒烹炸颇为干净利落，刀起刀落毫不拖泥带水，围着……小猪〇奇围裙？啧啧，不愧身为社会人，与那日为情所困耍酒疯的判若两人。提起这档子破事，第二日濑名泉酒醒后风风火火去找朔间零道歉，强硬地出了清理车子的钱，乃至径直赔给他弟弟一个新手机——只是屏幕摔裂了而已？啊，顺便还仔细检查旧手机里有没有所谓的知名模特为情所困大闹酒吧.avi。说到围裙，我还是不太相信这是小濑的眼光，王さま给他选的吗？当然不是啦凛月，现在下单小猪〇奇手表糖，就送家庭装厨具三件套。月永レオ拉着他炫耀起腕上那只形若吹风机的粉红猪头，按下按键即刻投影在墙上。

……果真是，培育inspiration的温床。

谈笑间最后一道菜上桌，荤素搭配有致，味道也上佳。他嚼着一块炖得烂熟的鸡肉，无意间想起此行的目的，果然不是单纯为了吃，但还是先待这口吃完。

“小濑和王さま最近还好吗？”

“如你所见，一切都好。”

濑名泉应声，给作曲家夹蔬菜。

“还吵架吗？”

“不怎么吵啦。况且凛月你呀还没成家，不明白小吵怡情增进感情。”

“但还是——”来访的钢琴师回身，变戏法般掏出几本书，“兄长在古玩市场淘回来的，说是某位友人的馈赠，托我一定转交给你们。”

《夫妻生活指南》、《一百个婚后生活小妙招》、《震惊！多少段婚姻因此告终——密切关注婚姻中的一百个危险信号，不可不防》，赫然大字吸引眼球，封面泛黄上了年头——从哪拿来给我送回哪去。算了算了濑名算了，零和某位友人也是一番好心啊？月永レオ为他下台阶，自作主张收下放在一侧。

“朔间原来精力旺盛到能管闲事，怎么不亲自张罗他弟弟的相亲？还劳烦我，超烦人的。”

说话的人剃好鱼刺，将一整块鱼肉夹入月永レオ碗内。虽早习惯，但每每后悔忘戴墨镜，只得埋头吃饭吃菜。

“不用担心我们啦，凛月。年岁渐长，安安稳稳的小日子比什么都重要，也对你的‘王さま’和‘小濑’多点信心啦。我们两个啊，这是金风玉露一相逢——”

“便产出猫粮无数。”

濑名泉适时捧哏，并夹了块炸虾送入月永レオ口中。

……

哦。

**Fin.**

感谢读到这里的大家！

推荐我心中很适合狮心的的老夫老妻神曲[GReeeeN—愛唄 ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=32544950) 推歌博主日常运转

多处灵感来自与柑柑的聊天，最早能追溯到一个月前。例如把猫猫哄骗上跑步机，屁屁枕，原来相比我你更喜欢猫吗（？），都是她的提供。再次致谢。

（关于屁屁枕，作者本人并没和人试过，但感觉被枕的一方应该会不太舒服，文中嫌重的れおくん大概是情有可原的……！

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#レオ泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#leo泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/leo%E6%B3%89)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2018-07-04  
评论：20  
热度：337

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeb0e203)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)  


评论(20)

热度(337)

  1. 共7人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) [白枑@](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://sujiujiu125.lofter.com/) [苏九酒](https://sujiujiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://tule1466183335.lofter.com/) [泪茵](https://tule1466183335.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tule1466183335.lofter.com/) [泪茵](https://tule1466183335.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yingzhyn.lofter.com/) [凪霒](https://yingzhyn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://momoliangxia.lofter.com/) [越野兔](https://momoliangxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://momoliangxia.lofter.com/) [越野兔](https://momoliangxia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://baiyutuanzi476.lofter.com/) [白玉想看そらる玩恐怖游戏](https://baiyutuanzi476.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://ironicblue61400.lofter.com/) [拾零肝不出狮心好难受](https://ironicblue61400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://qiumo669.lofter.com/) [秋末](https://qiumo669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://niaoniao049.lofter.com/) [白酒舟](https://niaoniao049.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://heitangniang.lofter.com/) [黑糖娘](https://heitangniang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://noir9834.lofter.com/) [noir](https://noir9834.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://noir9834.lofter.com/) [noir](https://noir9834.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) [学習至上](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://nizhenshigekeaidexiaoshabi.lofter.com/) [祠炆](https://nizhenshigekeaidexiaoshabi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://hananochiya.lofter.com/) [惡 役 紅 茶](https://hananochiya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://hananochiya.lofter.com/) [惡 役 紅 茶](https://hananochiya.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://qiuqiunirangwofanqiangba.lofter.com/) [涟纯老婆🔆](https://qiuqiunirangwofanqiangba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) [。](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://wenci355.lofter.com/) [温辞.](https://wenci355.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) [覅莪阏](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yuying380.lofter.com/) [鸣上萤](https://yuying380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yuyan446.lofter.com/) [雨烟](https://yuyan446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://kawayi574.lofter.com/) [顾瑜](https://kawayi574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yingxueyuhanling568.lofter.com/) [星光灿若繁星](https://yingxueyuhanling568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://suq0104.lofter.com/) [suq](https://suq0104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://wlgj1014.lofter.com/) [告死鸟。](https://wlgj1014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yirenrumeng795.lofter.com/) [陌上人如玉](https://yirenrumeng795.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://daoqixinchangshitianshi.lofter.com/) [清霜.](https://daoqixinchangshitianshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://boluobolidebili.lofter.com/) [主任家的猫](https://boluobolidebili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://yizhimao210.lofter.com/) [一只猫](https://yizhimao210.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://mioyue0705.lofter.com/) [澪玥](https://mioyue0705.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://1029insummer.lofter.com/) [in summer_cp祭瞑](https://1029insummer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yuki-c.lofter.com/) [炸虾盖饭](https://yuki-c.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://sanshuimiao264.lofter.com/) [朔间狸](https://sanshuimiao264.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
